


UnderStuck

by theycallmedean



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: OhgodwhydidImakethis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmedean/pseuds/theycallmedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and friends play a brand new video game webcomic adaptation virtual reality... Thing in the crossover that no one generally wanted or asked for at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRODUCTION

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the Humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

That was how the legend went… Until many years had passed, and a young child named Frisk fell underground Mt Ebbot. There, they befriended many Monsters, faced many trials, and through DETERMINATION, freed all of monsterkind from the barrier trapping them below. There, the Monsters began to settle down with the rest of humanity.

While unsurprisingly, not ALL humans found the ideal of Monsters living amongst them pleasant, the two got along as well as they could be. Why this is the case, on the other hand, is a story for later. (* “you mean when the author feels like making another one of these.”) (“SANS, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!”)

 Frisk had become the world’s youngest ambassador for the Monsters, in hopes that humanity would react calmly to the new situation. The king of Monsters, Asgore, remained his title as king to ensure that his race remained safe and happy on the surface along with his wife, queen Toriel. Toriel had, through time, forgiven the king, and the two had gotten back together thanks to the resurrection of their son, prince Asriel. The three now lived happily together, along with Frisk, who was more than happy to be adopted by the Dreemurs. But again, these events are for another story, for another time. (* “again, when-“)  (“SANS PLEASE.”)

Now, it has been a few months since the barrier was destroyed, and the Dreemurs had settled down into a nice mansion, gifted to them by the president of the United states (who did NOT  want to anger a 10ft tall goat creature any time soon), and all was well.

Today was like any other day. It was the start of the school holidays, and Frisk was getting out of bed, the young child still trying to think of what to do to spend it. Being practically royalty now, they enjoyed the fact that the idea of “what to spend on summer vacation” was so much bigger than going to the beach or staying indoors. They felt like they were on Phineas and Ferb, to be honest. If they wanted they might as well could go on a skydiving trip over to Hawaii! Hearing a knock on their door, Frisk opened it to see the familiar permanent grin of Sans.

The skeleton was wearing his usual blue hoodie, but his shirt seemed to have a bit of… Were those oil stains? Frisk never really knew what the guy did in his spare time, other than sleep. Sans was the first to speak. * "heya kiddo. alphys has something to show you down in the basement." 

Frisk… Didn’t really know Alphys was in the basement. Or that she had gotten into the house at all, really.

“Wait, what? You’re just telling this to me now?” Frisk asked.

Sans just shrugged, * "well to be honest the thing in the basement is pretty underground. c’mon, i’ll show you."

Frisk made a mental groan at the skeleton’s pun, and followed him downstairs. They reached the stairs to the basement, and what Frisk saw next was something she was not expecting to see on the start of summer vacation, or to see at all. Alphys was standing next to the strange contraption, having a bit of a nervous smile on her face. “Heh... so, we've kind of been working on a little gift for you guys! Uh... W-Well… I should probably explain what this is first.”


	2. The start of something truly excellent.

Frisk really didn’t want to know what the machine was, but it looked like a group of cylindrical pods, glowing with a yellow light. There was about six of them, all connected to a metal base on the floor. Next to said base was an intricate control panel, obviously for controlling the machine.

Alphys began to explain. “W-Well, this is what I call the Virtual Reality… U-uh…” She then looked a bit lost in thought. “Oh! Right, right. Virtual Reality Simulation Pod. It’s a device that lets you engage in full virtual reality! Heh… I’ve been w-working on it for a while.”

Frisk was actually pretty impressed. They heard of some things that let people experience VR, but actual, full body movie style? “Wow… Wait a second, if you built all this, how long did it take you?”

Alphys looked a bit embarrassed. “E-Er… I can explain… Maybe? I don’t know, it’s uh… It’s- “

* “we’ve been working on this thing for two months,” Sans added in.

Frisk’s eyes widened… Which didn’t make much difference to their facial expression. Alphys was sneaking into the house and building this down in the basement with Sans, apparently for two months. “Wait, huh?” they asked questionably, “I… Wait, why didn’t you just build this over at your house instead?”

“Uhh…” Alphys pushed her glasses up her face a little bit. “W-Well… It IS a gift to you and everything… And think of how long it would take to just move it here! Heh… Eh… Yeah maybe it would have been a better idea to make it at my p-place, but… Uhh… Well, your house just has… More space?”

Frisk just shrugged it off. “So you’re setting everything up for us to play some sort of video game right?”

Alphys suddenly perked up. “Oh! Y-yeah, I am! I’ve even gotten Undyne and Papyrus on board, I called him to pick up Undyne while I started the finishing touches on the machine. Honestly, building the thing was the easy part, the hard bit w-was… Well, making the game we’re playing!”

“Sounds cool. What game is it?” asked Frisk. “Call of duty? Mario?”

“Better.” Alphys began to grin. “Frisk, have you ever heard of Homestuck?”

Frisk groaned, and rolled their eyes, despite it not being very visible. “You… Seriously made a Homestuck video game? I can’t even begin to explain everything wrong with this idea.”

“What are you talking about?” Alphys started to raise her voice, now in her defensive mode, a tone of voice she reserved for the defence of every single fandom or anime she liked, and that was a LOT of anime. Coming to the surface just gave her even more reasons to stay indoors and watch cartoons. At least she had Undyne to watch them with her. “Homestuck is a massively intricate and amazing story! And besides, just about EVERYONE who reads it wants t-to actually be in it, video game or not!”

Sans stepped toward one of the pods, opening it up. * “eh, i have no idea what the doc's talkin' about, but i’m game.” He began to climb into the pod, shutting the door and giving a thumbs up.

Frisk decided it would at least be ONE way to spend the summer. And besides, how bad could it be? They climbed into the pod, getting a bit of a cold shudder from the reminiscence of being in another one of Alphys’ machines. The last one she went in was by mistake, and it turned her into one of those cat people… What did the internet call them? Nekos? Not a pleasant memory, but again, another story for another time. Frisk shut the door, looking through the glass as Alphys began to start up the machine. “Now I left a message to Papyrus,” she said, “If h-he sees us all in here, then he and Undyne can go and… Well, join our session.”

Frisk nodded to her as Alphys climbed into her own pod. There was another slam of the door, then a clicking could be heard. After a few seconds, a beeping sound began to play.

That was when Frisk felt like they were jerked towards something, and everything went black.


	3. Tutorials.

Frisk woke up to the familiar sights of their room. That was weird, they could have sworn that they were in some virtual reality pod or something in the basement. Unless…

Frisk looked up their head, only to see some kind of white box of text over her head. It seemed to type “Asian-eyed wad.” Frisk scowled at the text box. Did Alphys intentionally program this? The textbox then erased its stupid insult name, and wrote down “Frisk Dreemur,” a name she had lived with ever since being taken in by Toriel. Now that she thought about it, what if Toriel went down into the basement, and saw all of them in those pods? _She’d probably pull Alphys out to question her_ , Frisk thought to themselves.

The textbox vanished, replaced by a large white arrow that pointed towards her desk. On it was her laptop, and two packaged game discs reading ‘Sburb.’ One of the discs read “Client copy” and showed an image of a sort of fragmented house logo. The other read “Server copy” and showed one of those fancy circle thingies. “Spiralgrams,” Frisk thought they were called. Maybe it was another name, but they didn’t know. She guessed that part of the game involved installing these discs? They’d basically be playing a game within a game then. _Jeez Alphys, isn’t this a little bit meta?_

 Frisk just shrugged, and turned on their laptop. They then saw that there seemed to be a new program in the centre of the home screen. Something called PesterChum? What even was that? Frisk opened the application, and found that PesterChum was some sort of chat system. They simply created an account, curious about what this thing does. And with that, Frisk created the account “DeterminedChild,” and logged on. They saw that they were already friends with at least two people, “HotdogComedian” and “BrontosaurusOtaku” Frisk decided to message the one at the top, obviously Sans.

DeterminedChild began pestering HotdogComedian.

DC: Hello?

HC: oh heya kiddo, see you found the chat system.

DC: I guess I did! What is this really for anyway? Where are you guys?

HC: i’m wondering the same thing here. guess i’m back at my old place in snowdin? it defiantly is as cool as i remember it being here.

DC: So we’re all in different places then?

HC: looks like it. dunno where the doc is, but she gave me some tips about the game. apparently we haven’t even begun properly playing yet.

DC: So I guess we have to install these game discs then.

HC: oh hey, you got ‘em too. looks that way huh?

DC: I guess. So I just install one of them or all of them at once?

HC: nah, just the client. then you’ve gotta connect to me after i load the server copy. don’t worry, kid, i gotcha back with this. besides, no one would want you to be home stuck after all.

DC: Did you just..?

HC: yep.

Frisk sighed, and picked up the game disk. All of a sudden, it turned into some kind of card in her hand with a loud “click” and vanished, causing Frisk to jump in their seat. They began frantically typing back to Sans.

DC: Holy crap the game disk just turned into some kind of card!

HC: let me guess, you can’t get it back either?

DC: Yes!

HC: relax kid, that’s just a mechanic of the game, the sylladex. pretty much the game’s inventory system.

DC: So I just added the disc to my inventory without noticing?

HC: pretty much. now you gotta retrieve it. just think about wanting the disc back or something and it’ll show up in your hand.

Frisk did exactly that. they focused on the disc, remembering the shape, the package it was contained in, and then it showed up in their hand just like Sans said. They smiled, and inserted the disc into their laptop’s disc slot. A flashy loading screen appeared, followed by a really upbeat and surprisingly epic theme. Frisk went back to messaging as she waited for it to load.

DC: Alright, the game is loading. I guess I just have to connect to you now.

HC: sweet. oh yeah by the way, the doc says that the inventory systems are different for all of us, like they have these sorta “rules” to them.

DC: Really?

HC: yep. she gave me a rundown on what “modus” or whatever they’re called do. yours is pretty much called Mercy.

DC: Well gee, I wonder why?

HC: eh, can’t really blame her for giving inventory systems based around us. anyway, from what she tells me you can’t use your sylladex in combat with that modus.

DC: Hold on, there’s fighting in this game?

HC: yep.

DC: I uhh… Well, it’s a video game. It’s not like these guys are real people right?

HC: well there’s pretty much some main NPCs, they’d probably act a lot like real people.

DC: Oh.

HC: well knowing you, i betcha won’t even try to hurt any of them. oh and hey look at that, i’m connected.

Sure enough, Frisk’s game had loaded, and Sans had already connected. All Frisk saw was a black screen with some code on it.

DC: Yeah, and… Nothing’s happening.

HC: well something’s happening for me, i’ll tell you that. i can see your entire house on my computer.

DC: Really?

HC: yep. and here’s your bathroom. wonder if i can pick anything up?

Frisk then heard a loud CRACK come from the bathroom, and then there was a loud THUD as the toilet landed in their bedroom. Frisk glared at the fallen toilet in surprise, and started to type again.

DC: Take a look at this image.

HC: ok.

DC: What do you think is wrong with it?

HC: hey, i’m just getting used to the controls, no need to get all flushed about it.

DC: Ugh… Actually never mind, this is all VR, none of it is happening in reality.

HC: yep. also, hold up. putting down these things the doc wants me to place.

Frisk heard several large THUDS down in the lounge room, and went to investigate. When they get down there, they saw three strange machines occupying where all the sofas were. Some kind of carver like one in a woodwork shop, a weird, cylindrical thing with a valve, and then some kind of platform with a robotic arm on it, along with a card slot. Frisk had absolutely no idea what the hell these things were, and then her cell phone beeped. She checked it and found that PesterChum was installed on her phone, too! Looks like Sans gave her another message.

HC: alright that’s that.

DC: Wait, what even are all these things?

HC: well, alphys didn’t give me all the details, but you see that thing with the valve? that’s a cruxtruder or whatever.

DC: What does it do?

HC: opens. gimme a sec.

Frisk saw some kind of cursor zoom across the air, and then come back, holding the toilet from her room. The cursor dropped on top of the lid of the Cruxtruder, and out popped a purple, crystal looking cylinder. Frisk picked it up, it turning into a card and vanishing, just like the game disc. They then looked back at the Cruxtruder. Not only was a strange timer on the bottom of the device counting down from 2:12, but something seemed to be coming out of it, some kind of wispy, purple-ish spiralgraph thing. _I really need to know what they’re actually called,_ she thought to herself. She pulled out her phone and opened PesterChum again.

DC: Alright, I got a cylinder and a weird glowing ghost orb.

HC: ok. those’ll both be needed. oh yeah, y’see that timer on the ‘truder?

DC: Yeah? What’s it counting down to?

HC: well, let’s just say that you might wanna hurry real fast, don’t want you to meteor demise.

Frisk’s eyebrow raised from Sans’ pun. Was that even a pun? What was the context anyway? The sprite started to move to the window, and Frisk fallowed. They looked out the window, and saw a shooting star! _Wait… It’s The morning!_ Frisk thought to themself. They then realized exactly what Sans met by them about to “meteor” demise. That wasn’t a shooting star. That was a meteor, coming right for her house.

Frisk then felt glad they were just in a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys may be thinking, why didn't I use Comic Sans for Sans' messages? Well PesterChum didn't really have evidence of having multiple fonts. Plus I kinda found making the logs look like the real thing tedious.


	4. Frisk: Enter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy CRAP it's been a while since I updated this. I guess when you're working on another fic, you kinda forget about the other one. Oh well, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for! May be a bit short, but hey, it's here!

If there was one thing Frisk didn’t expect to see, it was a giant meteorite heading towards her house.

She never really read the webcomic, so she didn’t know what to expect, or what Alphys and Sans even put in the game. Maybe it would have been a good idea to have read it, because she had absolutely no clue how to stop that thing from hurtling strait at her. She quickly grabbed out her cell phone, franticly typing.

DC: There’s a freaking asteroid heading towards me! What do I do!?

HC: relax kid, there’s a way to save your skin. besides, even if the thing does hit, you ain’t gonna die. it’s a video game.

HC: if anything you’re just gonna feel pretty spaced out.

DC: Puns aside, how?

HC: easy. there’s something on your head.

Frisk patted the top of her head, and found that there was a red card on it. It was the same design of the cards in her Sylladex, but this one had a bunch of square holes punched into it. There also seemed to be… Was that a SAVE file? This one seemed to be made out of some sort of purple crystal, like that cylinder that came from the Cruxtruder.

HC: just punch that card in to the totem lathe, same with the cruxite.

DC: Huh?

HC: put the card in the carving thingie and put the cylinder on it too.

Frisk did exactly that. She placed the cruxite into its proper slot, and inserted the card. All of a sudden, the machine wirred to life, and carved the cruxite into a wildly different shape. Looks like something Toriel would make in pottery class. She always did have too big hands to properly shape something. She always just used magic… Hrm… As soon as Frisk began to think of Toriel, she DID vaguely remember something she heard from Alphys about… Something. She grabbed her phone again.

DC: Oh, wait! Isn’t there supposed to be something about prototyping?

HC: yep. jus’ throw something in your kernelsprite, you gotta do that if you actually want us to progress and everything.

DC: What with?

HC: anything.

Frisk grinned. She knew EXACTLY what she was going to prototype her kernelsprite with. She rushed up to her parent’s bedroom, and checked the sink in the bathroom. Yes! Clogged with fur. She yanked out a bit, _oh god, this is really realistic,_ and ran towards her kernelsprite. She didn’t really know how to prototype the thing, actually. So she just made a dumb guess, and tossed the fur into the sprite.

Suddenly, the kernelsprite began to glow, and change shape! Instead of being a glowing purple circle, the sprite became… A glowing, purple ghost goat head. It bleated, and Frisk facepalmed. She then checked her phone.

HC: i guess you were trying to make toriel, huh?

DC: Yeah, pretty much. All I got was… That.

HC: welp.

HC: i bet this is really getting your goat right about now.

DC: Okay that one was bad.

HC: yep. also you should check that timer right about now.

Frisk turned her head to the Cruxtruder, and sure enough, the timer was down to 35 seconds.

DC: Oh crap! What do I do now?!

HC: chill, kid.

HC: grab the cruxite dowel, stick it on the alchemiter, and it’ll make the entry item.

DC: The what?

HC: stick the cruxite thing on the big square-ish platform thing.

HC: pretty sure you should be good after that.

HC: now if you ‘scuse me, i gotta take a nap.

HC: should always take breaks while playing video games.

DC: What? Sans, wait!

HotdogComedian logged off!

DC: Uh oh.

Frisk rushed towards the carved totem, grabbing it. It turned into a card and vanished… Okay… She captchalogued it instead. She ran over to the Alchemiter just as Sans described, and placed down the dowel. The robotic arm on the device activated, and scanned the dowel. On the center of the machine, a SAVE file made up of Purple Cruxite, just like the one on the card, was created out of nothing but a flash of light.

She walked towards the SAVE file. She wasn’t sure how to use this said entry item, but she had a feeling what she was about to do would work. She slammed her hand down on the CONTINUE button, aand then there was a blinding white light.

 

Outside of Frisk’s home, the entire house seemed to glow bright white, and then vanished mere seconds before the asteroid hit.


	5. Intermission 1

The basement door was kicked in by none other than Papyrus.

“FRIENDS! AND SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARIVED WITH UNDYNE! WE HAVE RECIVED YOUR MESSAGE, AND ARE HERE TO… UM.”

Papyrus and Undyne noticed Frisk, Sans and Alphys were floating in strange pods, filled with yellow… Fluid. “Huh…” Said Undyne. “Al… Wanted us to see that, right?”

“QUITE POSSIBLY! MAYBE THIS IS THAT GAME THEY TEXTED US ABOUT! THERE’S TWO MORE OF THOSE PODS OVER THERE. MAYBE WE HAVE TO ENTER THEM?”

“I guess. Better hope this is worth waking up at 6:30 for!” With a grin on her face, Undyne rushed towards one of the pods, and flung it open. She shut it.

“Okay, so what do I got to do now?” She was suddenly cut off by the pod filling with the same fluid in the others. Alphys began to struggle, and then suddenly seem to pass out. Papyrus gasped in horror.

“OH NO! UNDYNE HAS BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE BY THE MACHINE! I THINK. NOT REALLY SURE HOW THIS THING WORKS AT ALL. EITHER WAY! I SHALL COME TO AID YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Papyrus climbed into one of the empty pods, and laid back, waiting for the fluid in the pod to fill. And with that, everything in Papyrus’ vision went black.


	6. Ghost Mom

Frisk opened her eyes, and picked herself up off the floor.

She was still in the living room, with all the machines Sans placed down still in perfect condition, all packed together sort of messily. The Goat kernelsprite was still here, but now something strange was happening to it. It seemed to flash, before breaking into three parts. Two of the pieces floated up and away from her house, and the leftover piece became a goat headed, purple ghost.

Frisk considered contacting Sans about this, but realized he was probably asleep. So, she pestered another person she could trust.

DeterminedChild began pestering BrontosaurusOtaku

DC: Alphys?

BO: Oh! F-Frisk! I didn’t really think you’d… Actually message me

DC: Well, yeah. Sans is probably asleep right now, and he got me into the game I think? So I’m asking you what to do next.

BO: Okay… Well right now, I’m… Uh, I don’t think that Sprite you got at the moment is going to be very smart to talk with

Frisk gazed towards the GoatSprite, and sure enough, it was starting to chew at the sofa.

DC: I get what you mean. I was gonna try to make it so that Toriel was my… Sprite, I guess, but it just ended up being a plain old goat!

BO: Maybe try something she owns? Like her robe or something

Frisk decided to try exactly that. She ran back up to her parents’ bedroom, and found exactly what she was looking for. Toriel’s old robes, from when she was still in the ruins. Toriel never really found human clothing that suitable, as it was either too small or too revealing on her 8 ft frame, and from time to time she would wear this. Good thing it’s just a bunch of numbers here. Frisk captchalogued the robes, and ran back down to the GoatSprite.

Shrugging, Frisk tossed the robes into the sprite, and it once again transformed.

Suddenly, it was no longer a goat. The ghost body was now outfitted with Toriel’s robe, while the head was none other than that of Frisk’s loving adoptive mother. “Greetings, my child,” said TorielSprite, “I see you require my assistance for your journey?”

Curious, Frisk walked to the sprite. “Mom?” She asked.

TorielSprite laughed, and pet her on the head. “Oh don’t be silly, dear. I am not really the real Toriel. I am simply just a game abstraction designed to act as a guide.”

“Oh. Well… Can you guide me then? What am I supposed to do? What’s the purpose of the game?”

TorielSprite gave a motherly smile. “I’m afraid my duties as a sprite prevent me from revealing everything you need to know. All will be revealed in due time. But first? You must arm yourself, and instruct your Server Player to build up your house?”

Frisk tilted her head in confusion.

“You see, my child, above our home lie the seven gates, the gateways to your planet and the others in the medium. You will need to collect grist from fallen beasts to do so. Using it will also allow you to protect yourself by creating new gear!”

Frisk didn’t really like the idea that you had to kill things in order to proceed, but hey, like Sans said… It was only a video game. And besides, these guys aren’t properly sentient… “Okay,” she said, “I understood a fourth of what you said… Hey, wait a sec, where are we even anyway?”

Frisk walked towards the window, and found a truly amazing sight. Her house was deep underground, in a massive, seemingly endless ravine. Each part of the giant cave connected to other giant caves, each one with holes leading to the surface. Underneath each hole, being showered with sunlight, lay beautiful plants and flowers of all kinds.

“Welcome to your land, Frisk.” said TorielSprite, “Welcome to the Land of Caves and Flowers.”

Frisk turned to TorielSprite. “My… Land? You mean all of this area is mine?”

“Yes indeed! This entire planet is yours, but is in much peril.”

“PLANET?!” Did Frisk really have her own planet? Wow… Alphys… Really pulled through on this! She bet it was pretty small though, but still!

“There is no need to shout, dear. As I was saying, this land of yours is under threat by a great foe. Who she is, and what she is doing, I will explain once you have properly progressed. But know this, my child, as time progresses, you will understand your title as the Witch of Heart.”

“My title? What’s that mean?”

“As I said, all shall be revealed. Now you should probably go equip yourself with a weapon, quickly. I sense many dangerous foes approaching.”

Frisk nodded, the wise words of her mother filling her with DETERMINATION. She headed over to the kitchen, looking for something to defend herself with. She had a feeling barely sentient game abstractions weren’t willing to be shown MERCY.

She looked in the cabnet. Aha! A large, butcher’s knife was in one of the cabnets. Toriel usually uses this for cooking, but Frisk supposed it would have to do. Once she Captchalogued it, she got a funny feeling in her head, like something should be done right now. Frisk, somehow, knew exactly what to do. With that, she placed the knife in her Strife Specibus, setting it to Knifekind. Okay… Frisk was going to have to ask Alphys what that was.

DC: Al? You still here?

BO: Oh! F-Frisk hey! Did you do it?

DC: Yeah, I prototyped the sprite again. Now I got mom as a guide! She told me to get a weapon, and… I put it in some weapon slot? I dunno how I got the idea.

BO: Oh… Uh, right, the strife deck

BO: Okay, it’s basically an extra inventory for weapons, but doesn’t follow regular sylladex rules

BO: You can use it in battle, but uh… Word of advice, once you equip something in the strife card? That card will be set to that weaponkind

BO: It basically means unless you find another strife card, you can only use that type of weapon, and anything like it, as a weapon

DC: Okay. So I got knifekind, does that mean I can only use knives?

BO: Y-Yeah, exactly!

DC: What is that?

BO: Huh?

DC: Oh, sorry, I’m just wondering why you’re stuttering in your text. Is that some kind of typing quirk?

BO: Oh, nah. I’m… Using a text to speech app

BO: If you want I could tell you more about typing quirks!

DC: What the heck is that?

BO: Well, a typing quirk is a sort of verbal tick or style of typing that one uses to express themselves

BO: It’s very common in Homestuck

DC: No, not that!

DC: There’s some weird… Thing coming towards me!

BO: What? Oh that’s not good

BO: Just uh… Might wanna get ready!

DC: For what?

Frisk looked up from her phone, and there was the odd creature. It looked to be made out of some kind of blue material, maybe stone, and it had the head of a goat, but a short, squat body that was only just shorter than Frisk. It looked a lot like a sort of Imp. The Imp lunged at Frisk, and out of instinct, she dodged at the last moment.

STRIFE!


End file.
